


Bound Together

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Compilation, Cyborg:76, Dark Gabriel, Gabe is there to care for him, Gabriel defends him, Gabriel is very upset, How could he have meetings today?, Jack gets a pretty major owie there, Jack gets sick, Jack is a suicidal wreck, Jesse does not know his commanders very well, M/M, Reaper76Week 2018, Reinhardt's baking is worth starting a fight over, Stop getting your kid to do things he will regret, Where is Jack?, dad!Jack, eldritch au, it hits like a truck, mild body horror, no one touches Gabriel and lives, war buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes met in SEP and that knitted them together in ways few could imagine or understand.A compilation of work for the 2018 Reaper76 Week





	1. War Buddies

“Huh, would you look at that?”

Gabriel opened an eye and rolled his head to the side. He could barely make Jack out under all the mud they had covered themselves in to keep off of the radars of the Omnic scouts. They had tucked themselves down into a ravine, hoping that the warm current would keep most of their body heat concealed. Jack was staring up at the sky, his eyes a little glassy, but smiling just as beautifully as ever.

“What?” Gabriel asked as he slowly shifted towards his best friend.

“You can see stars,” Jack murmured. “See? That’s the Big Dipper.”

Gabriel looked up at the sky and did his best not to smile sadly. There were no stars; the sky was heavily overcast. It had been since the war had begun. No one had been able to see the sky wherever the omnics were walking and laying waste to the country.

“Yah, it’s beautiful,” Gabriel said. “How’s that lump?”

“Hurts,” Jack said. “Lot of static.”

“I’m here,” Gabriel murmured.

“I know,” Jack said. His hand shifted and squeezed Gabriel’s. “I can feel you.”

Gabriel did his best to smile. He was worried. If Jack was hallucinating, would he survive the night? Was that head wound worse than they’d thought? He reached out and set his hand against the back of Jack’s head.

The blood had dried into a crusty lump. Jack whined as the wound was touched, but didn’t stop Gabriel from checking on the wound. Fevered blue eyes rolled towards him and Gabriel leaned forward. He pressed his lips to Jack’s forehead, carefully seeing how warm Jack had gotten. There was a small fever, but that might have been from lying in the mud for a few hours.

“Want those lips on mine,” Jack sighed. “So soft.”

“You’re feverish,” Gabriel chuckled. “And that smack rattled your brain.”

“Gabe,” Jack whined as he shifted.

“Hey, hey, don’t move,” Gabriel hissed. “Don’t want that wound to start bleeding again.”

Jack grimaced and leaned back, staring up at the sky. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes.

“Wake me when evac arrives?” Jack asked softly.

“Like I’m going to let you miss it,” Gabriel teased as he shifted closer.

He wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist and snuggled in close. He didn’t want Jack losing any body heat, but he can’t help but think about how nice it was to have Jack in his arms. Maybe, if they survived this stupidity, he would ask Jack out for drinks. Maybe.


	2. They Loved Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's fair in love and war...and pastries, apparently.

“GIVE IT UP!”

“FUCKING MAKE ME, REYES!”

“I WILL BEAT THAT WHITE ASS OF YOURS SO HARD IT’LL BE FLAT!”

“I HAVE CHEEKS OF STEEL; YOU’LL BREAK YOUR HAND FIRST!”

Jesse blinked as he stepped into the room. He glanced at Ana, who had her hand over her eyes, and scooted over to her. The other officers were swapping money between one another, grinning as the commanding officers rolled back and forth across the floor.

“What happened?” Jesse asked as he watched the pair go rolling by.

“Reinhardt made apple turnovers,” Ana sighed. “Gabriel didn’t get the last one and Jack was half-way through eating his. Wrestling ensued.”

Jesse watched as the three-hundred plus pound men rolled past again. “Seriously?” he asked. “That can’t be why they’re fighting.”

“You work with Gabriel,” Ana shot him a look, “and this surprises you?”

“But Jack’s got a stick up his ass,” Jesse frowned. “He wouldn’t do something like this.”

Ana smirked as Jack threw an elbow into Gabriel’s chest and tried to surge to his feet. “You don’t know the Strike Commander very well, do you?” she asked.

“BOY SCOUT! THAT BITE…!”

Jesse snorted as Gabriel’s hands dug into Jack’s pants and started yanking them down towards the floor, trying to get Jack to follow. Jack lifted his hand and stuffed the last of the apple turnover into his mouth, swallowing as fast as he could. He twisted and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out for Gabriel to see.

“Aaah!” Jack taunted.

“ _¡TU HIJO DE PUTA!”_

Jesse’s jaw fell open as Gabriel yanked Jack to the ground, pounced on his chest, and started pushing on his stomach.

“You spit that out right now!” Gabriel shouted.

“Already swallowed it,” Jack grunted as he reached up to shove under Gabriel’s jaw. “It’s in my tummy. _And it was so good_.”

Gabriel let out an undignified shriek and took a swipe at Jack’s face. Ana stepped forward and shoved Gabriel off of Jack, reaching out to keep Jack from pouncing on Gabriel in return. She glared between them before she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Are the children done?” she asked.

“Ana,” Gabriel whined. “He ate…!”

“Gabriel Reyes, you started a fight over a pastry,” Ana shook her head. “Aren’t you even a little embarrassed?”

“No,” Gabriel pouted. “He should have shared.”

“I already licked it,” Jack smirked as he got to his feet. “Therefore, it was mine.”

“Reinhardt made them for me!”

“Reinhardt made them for anyone on duty,” Jack said as he leaned back on his heels. “You were just too slow to get here.”

“I will make you eat those words, Morrison,” Gabriel snarled as he took a step forward.

Jesse stared as Jack gave Gabriel the smuggest smile he’d ever seen on a man. Jack shifted forward, moving his chest up just the smallest amount to put his massive chest on display.

“I’d love to see you try,” Jack said.

Gabriel’s brown eyes widened slightly. Ana darted out of the way and grabbed Jesse’s arm, dragging him aside. Jack and Gabriel bolt less than a second later, running out of the room without a look back.

“What the…?” Jesse whispered as he stared after them.

“I hate their foreplay routines,” Ana grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. “Weirdos.”

“Foreplay?” Jesse stared at her. “Wha…I don’t….”

“Jack and Gabriel start shit like this to make the sex afterwards more fun,” Ana shook her head. “Those boys, I swear.”

Jesse looked from her to the door and pulled his hat down over his eyes. “Talk about food play,” he grumbled as he did his best not to snicker at his own joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they really that petty? Maybe. Or they were just looking for an excuse to let off some steam.
> 
> Enjoy the content? Consider buying me a coffee! Go to www.ko-fi.com/megsbf to donate.


	3. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a cold. Gabriel looks after him.

“HACHOOO!”

“Bless you,” Gabriel grimaced as he walked into Jack’s room.

“Thanks,” Jack mumbled from the nest he’d made of his bed.

A very high-looking Jack poked his head out of the mess of thick blankets and Gabriel smirked in spite of himself. Jack had huge bags under his eyes, a bright red nose, fallowed skin, and bloodshot eyes. When Jack got sick, it hit him hard. There was no pretty way to be sick and Jack seemed to revel in that fact; poor baby just wasn’t allowed to look anything less than flawless any other time.

Gabriel walked over to the bed and set the bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup on the nightstand. He sat down on the bed, smiling as Jack wiggled towards him and pressed his dripping nose into Gabriel’s lap. Gabriel shook his head, happy that he had decided to wear the oldest pair of slacks he had, and slowly ran his fingers through Jack’s hair.

“You look like shit, love,” Gabriel teased.

“Uh,” Jack groaned in agreement. “Feel like shit.”

“Poor baby,” Gabriel teased as he brushed his thumb over Jack’s cheek. “So miserable and sick. Does the little boy need his boyfriend to look after him?”

“Please?” Jack asked before he let out a wet cough.

Jack rolled over suddenly and hocked a chunk of mucus into the garbage can filled with used tissues. Gabriel grimaced before leaning forward to pick up the soup bowl. He helped Jack into a sitting position before slowly spoon feeding him.

Jack smiled as he swallowed the first mouthful. He closed his eyes in bliss and a tear leaked out as he scrunched his nose to keep from sneezing. Gabriel chuckled and reached over to the tissue box to pluck one of the soft strips out. He blew Jack’s nose without a second thought, smiling at the lovesick look in Jack’s half-dead eyes as Gabriel threw the tissue out.

“You’re so good to me,” Jack sighed.

“Of course,” Gabriel smiled. “I can’t let you suffer. I just hope you look after me as well when I eventually catch this damn cold of yours.”

“Gabe,” Jack huffed as he accepted another spoonful of soup. “You are such a whiney little bitch when you’re sick. You’ll be on the first medical bed you can fine wailing that you’re dying.”

“Ssh,” Gabriel laughed as he stuffed the spoon back into Jack’s mouth. “The Man Cold is a dangerous thing to catch.”

“Uh huh,” Jack snorted after he swallowed. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Boy Scout,” Gabriel smiled.

It earned him a tired smile before Jack suddenly dropped his head back and started snoring like a chainsaw. Gabriel blinked before shaking his head and setting the soup to the side. Jack was so hopped up on medication that he was falling asleep on the spot. Poor thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack doesn't get sick often, but when he does, it knocks him on his ass. Cue Gabriel coming to the rescue. 
> 
> Enjoy the content? Consider buying me a coffee! Go to www.ko-fi.com/megsbf to donate.


	4. Defended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse almost did something he would regret. It was a good thing Reaper was there to stop him.

Jack stared. He couldn’t do anything else. His limbs were frozen; the blood wasn’t moving. He just stared as the familiar form stepped towards him.

‘Jesse,’ his mind whispered. ‘My baby. My baby. Our baby.’

“End of the line,” McCree growled as he lifted his revolver.

Jack stared up at the man that he had raised. Pride rose in his chest, but it was stomped down with a grim reminder that Jesse was coming to kill him. He closed his eyes behind his visor, trying to calm his breathing.

He deserved this. Wouldn’t it be perfect for Jesse to kill him, the father that had let him down? For him to put down the last reminder that anyone had of the failed reality of Overwatch? The child that had been brought into Overwatch for a better life taking away the person that had failed him the most; it was poetic justice.

“No last words, Soldier?” McCree demanded. “Yer gunna stay quiet?”

Jack managed a weak smile behind his visor. Yes, he was just going to be silent. He didn’t want Jesse to hesitate. He didn’t want him to feel guilty. It was only right that Jesse would be the one to put him down. It was fitting; if Gabriel couldn’t kill him, Jesse would. It was the best possible situation.

“Fine,” McCree said as he cocked the hammer.

‘Yes,’ Jack mentally egged him on. ‘Yes, Jesse. Do it. I deserve this. Do it. I wronged you. I wronged everyone you loved. Take your revenge. You deserve your closure!’

Jack held his breath, waiting patiently for the bullet to go through his head. McCree stared him down before his head snapped up. He twisted, bringing his revolver around and firing before he had finished turning. Smoke erupted from the revolver, but it was nothing compared to the black smoke and sludge that slammed into him and tore the revolver from his grip.

Jack let out a strangled noise as McCree was thrown to the side. He rolled across the ground, rising onto his hands and knees with a wet cough. He spat out blood and lifted his head, brown eyes caught between disbelief and anger. Jack felt claws against the flesh of his forehead before he was wrapped in black cloth and dragged up against a powerful chest.

“No,” Jack whispered. “No, he was going to make everything right. Why did you stop him?”

“Suicidal idiot,” Reaper snarled in his ear before teeth sank into the black leather neck guard that Jack was wearing. “What would your death bring? You think he’d be happy when he pulled off the mask and saw you under it?”

“He wouldn’t,” Jack snorted. “He doesn’t care. I’m just another hit to him. You shouldn’t have…!”

“Enough,” Reaper growled before he shifted in front of Jack. “Find your own target, cowboy. The old man’s mine.”

“You outta yer tree, pardner?” McCree snapped as he climbed to his feet.

“No more than you are,” Reaper replied as he reached back to stroke Jack’s face. “Solider is mine.”

“Could just kill you both,” McCree said as he wrapped an arm around his belly and lifted his revolver. “Got enough bullets to put both you bastards down.”

“Yes,” Jack hissed.

“Good luck,” Reaper laughed before he dragged Jack in close to his chest. “But before you pull that trigger, boy, maybe you should see what’s under this visor. You should see what you almost ended.”

“No,” Jack thrashed.

Reaper’s claws sank into the visor and ripped it off. Jack’s world dissolved into barely formed gray squiggles, but he didn’t need to have clear vision to see the look of confusion and horror on McCree’s face. Jack thrashed before Reaper’s smoke and shadows wrapped tightly around him and dragged him back into nothingness.

“Daddy?”

* * *

 

”Why would you do that?”

Gabriel took the punch without flinching, letting it slam into his chest. The force dissipated quickly through his body, barely displacing any of his smoke. Jack was in tears, his smoky blue eyes staring straight ahead. Jack’s fist slammed against his chest again before he bowed his head forward.

“Why would you do that to him?” Jack demanded. “Why would you let him know who he was ready to kill?”

“Why did you want him to kill you, Jack?” Gabriel asked as he gently wrapped his hand around Jack’s wrist.

He squeezed, just enough to bring Jack’s focus back onto him and not the mental world he was breaking down into. Jack’s mostly blind eyes rose to look at him and Gabriel leaned forward to press their foreheads together.

“Jack, your death isn’t going to make anything better,” Gabriel whispered. “You know that.”

“Jesse deserved so much more than what we gave him,” Jack whispered. “We took everything from him!”

“Jack, what happened with Overwatch wasn’t your fault,” Gabriel reminded him. “You couldn’t have known what was coming.”

“I should have! I was in charge of the whole organization! How couldn’t I have known?” Jack sobbed.

Gabriel wrapped his arms tightly around Jack’s shoulders and pulled him in close. He kissed over Jack’s face, tucking his distraught lover’s body in close to his own. Tendrils of his smoke wrapped tightly around Jack’s body, holding him steady even as Jack’s legs gave out from under him.

“You couldn’t have known any more than what your intelligence brought to your attention,” Gabriel reminded him. “They blindsided me too. I got cocky; I didn’t think there was anything that I didn’t know about. Hindsight is twenty-twenty.”

“Jesse….”

“Jesse wouldn’t have had a better life if he went to prison,” Gabriel said. “You gave him everything you could. You never held your love back. He never doubted that you cared. What more could you have given?”

“A stable life? The chance to be a regular person?” Jack shook his head.

“With a mind like his, Jesse was never going to be a ‘regular person’,” Gabriel said as he ran his hand over Jack’s cheek. “Don’t beat yourself up, Jack. You did your best.”

Jack nodded and let himself hang in Gabriel’s embrace. Gabriel smiled as he carried Jack through the safehouse to the little bed they had set up for themselves. Jack’s fingers tightened around his shoulders and Gabriel gladly snuggled down beside him. He kissed slowly over Jack’s five o’clock shadow and smiled as Jack twisted to snuggle against him.

“You’re so good to me,” Jack murmured.

“I always will be,” Gabriel promised. “Even if I have to save you from yourself.”

“Good luck with that,” Jack said. “You have your work cut out for you.”

“I look forward to it,” Gabriel teased as he held his lover close. “Now, rest. You almost died.”

Jack let out a heavy sigh before he sagged down against Gabriel’s side. Gabriel smiled as he ran his fingers through Jack’s snow white hair. His silly lover needed so much help.

* * *

 

“It can’t be true,” Jesse whispered as he stared down at the images Sombra slid in front of him. “Why…why would he have…?”

“Let you kill him? I’ve never met anyone that’s as suicidal as Jack Morrison,” she snorted and sipped her margarita. “Dumbass seems to think that what happened to Overwatch is all his fault and that everyone will be better off when he dies.”

“And Reaper?” Jesse asked as he stared down at the picture of Soldier: 76 without his facemask on.

Jack looked so old. Old and tired. The poor man; he never should have had to deal with this alone. Jesse should have been there to help him. Fuck, _Gabriel_ should have been there instead of fucking the creepy geneticist in the hopes of curing something that had plagued him for years. Maybe then he wouldn’t be on the road he was now. Men like Jack shouldn’t have been forced onto a dark road; the world always suffered for it.

“You paid for information on Solider: 76, not Reaper,” Sombra shrugged. “Sorry, but that’s the rules.”

“Yer rules,” Jesse growled as he got to his feet and tucked the photos into his pocket. “Thank ya kindly. I’ll pay for the drinks.”

“What a gentleman,” Sombra teased as Jesse turned and walked away.

He paid for their drinks and left, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Snow was falling outside the tavern, a rarity this far south and one that made headlines, but he didn’t care.

He had almost shot Jack. He had almost shot the man that cared about him more than his own flesh. There wouldn’t have been anything to save Jack if Reaper hadn’t come along. Jack had even been fighting with Reaper; he’d wanted to die. He’d wanted Jesse to shoot him.

“Daddy,” he murmured as he looked up at the sky. “What the fuck happened to you?”

Snow swirled silently around him. He wouldn’t find answers here. But the pictures that Sombra had given him would help him get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all will pry Jack being a good dad to Jesse growing up from my cold, dead fingers. Jack is also an emotional, suicidal disaster; it's a good thing Gabriel is there to stop him from doing something stupid. Like not fighting back as his bounty hunter child prepares to kill him.
> 
> Enjoy the content? Consider buying me a coffee. Go to www.ko-fi.com/megsbf to donate.


	5. Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack knew Gabriel would never hurt him. But that didn't mean he wouldn't give him to others to have them hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very dark Gabriel in this one. He went off the deep end cannonballing in.

Jack heard the soft snick of a blade being sharpened. “You know he gave you to us,” the man said as he sat down in front of Jack. “All smiles about it too. He couldn’t wait to see what we would do to you.”

Jack swallowed down a lump and inhaled. He felt the edge of the blade slide over the meat of his throat, the touch just strong enough to dimple the flesh. They wouldn’t kill him. He was too valuable. Torture? Certainly, but nothing too deadly in fear of losing him.

But they were lying. He knew it. Gabriel would never betray him to Talon. Gabriel would never betray any of them to Talon. He loved them all too much. They were lying, hoping to catch Jack off guard and make it easier for them to brainwash him. It wouldn’t work. He would never believe them. They bred lies and falsehoods. He would not let them fool him.

Days started bleeding into each other. His limbs were slowly removed, each nerve and blood vessel carefully pinched off so that he didn’t lose enough blood to die. He could still feel his hands even though he had seem them reduced to organic mush. He could still curl his toes even though they no longer existed. They were still there, still a part of him, but they _weren’t there_.

They must have been hoping that the pain would break him. They were furious when Jack spat in the doctor’s face when he came around to check on him. He was zapped until he pissed himself as a result. After that, they were less cordial with him, constantly stabbing him with some sort of chemical to make him compliant and drool all over himself.

“And how is the patient?” a voice growled.

Jack rolled his head to the side. He heard the nurses snarl at him not to move, but he didn’t listen. His eyes sluggishly found the source of the voice and he stared, not believing what he was seeing. That stance, those legs, that head tilt, he knew them all so intimately. The figure was wearing the strangest get-up he’d ever seen, but he knew who it was.

“Gabe?” he managed to gargle.

The figure strode forward, bone-white mask staring down at him. Thick claws shoved furiously into his hair, wrenching him back into position without any care for the broken noise it pulled from him. The claws started combing through his hair the same way someone would with an excited dog. What was going on?

“You haven’t removed his tongue,” Gabriel growled. “I’m surprised. I thought you hated hearing the subjects mouth back.”

“He’s been quiet, sir,” one of the doctors eyed Gabriel nervously. “Hasn’t said a word, ‘cept for now.”

“Of course,” Gabriel chuckled before he loomed over Jack. “He knows his master, isn’t that right, Jackie?”

Jack stared up at Gabriel in confusion, his mouth opening and closing. “Gabe?” he managed to whisper. “What’s going on?”

Gabriel didn’t say anything. He just patted Jack’s cheek condescendingly and pulled away. He turned, the huge black cloak he was wearing swirling behind him.

“Make sure to keep his eyes intact when you get that visor implanted. I want those pretty eyes to still be there when I get to play with him,” Gabriel ordered.

“Of course, sir,” the doctors replied immediately.

“Gabriel,” Jack whimpered. “Gabriel!”

Gabriel tilted his head to the side before he walked away. Jack let out a broken scream before he started thrashing in his restraints, screaming at Gabriel to return and show him his cowardly face.

They had been right. Gabriel had betrayed him. Gabriel had handed him over to Talon. Gabriel had done this to him.

“GABRIEL!”

* * *

 

Gabriel smiled as Jack was brought out for him to examine. He drifted around the cyborg, pretending to take his time to look over the doctors’ hard work. Instead, he was admiring his husband’s new body, loving the way the flesh melded flawlessly with metal and tubing. He reached out and ran a claw under Jack’s jaw, turning it slowly towards him.

“Perfect,” he praised as he tapped on the visor. “And his eyes?”

“Still intact, sir,” the doctor said. “As per your orders.”

“Good,” Gabriel purred as he pulled away. “Now to see how well those protocols work. Solider: 76, kill the good doctor.”

“What?” the doctor demanded. “You can’t…!”

Jack turned without further prompting and grabbed the doctor around the throat. The other doctors and nurses screamed as Jack mercilessly beat the man to death, burying his fist into the man’s face and chest so many times that there was nothing but pulpy mush when he was finished.

“Good boy,” Gabriel chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders and pressed in close. “See what we can do together?” he whispered. “When I call the shots, you always perform flawlessly. No one can stop you, Jackie. No one.”

“You turned me into a monster,” Jack whispered as he trembled under Gabriel’s hands. “Why?”

“It was necessary,” Gabriel soothed as he ran his hands down to hold Jack’s bloody ones. “You and I always said that we would do whatever it took to protect the world. Well, here we are. I can’t be killed and you can’t be stopped. No one will stand in our way.”

“No,” Jack whimpered. “Not like this.”

“Just like this,” Gabriel chuckled as his shadows wrapped around Jack. “Always like this, my love.”

He dragged Jack down into shadows before he could scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Cybrog:76. Nothing good will come of this new arrangements.
> 
> Enjoy the content? Consider buying me a coffee! Go to www.ko-fi.com/megsbf to donate.


	6. Questionable Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack was supposed to have today off. Gabriel doesn't understand how he could have meetings all day on this day of all days. It just wasn't fair.

“And where’s Jack now?”

Gabriel did his best not to seem too forceful, but this was starting to get to him. Of all the days Jack had to be an elusive agent, it had to be today. Ana filed something away in the never-ending sprawl of data and shrugged a shoulder.

“In a meeting, last I heard,” she said. “He’ll be in them all day too, so don’t search for him too hard. Not everyone gets to slip through the red tape unscathed.”

Gabriel grit his teeth and did his best not to lash out against Ana. This argument was as old as the organization’s conception. She did not approve of Blackwatch, called it a sanctioned hit squad and that it was destroying the people that wore Gabriel’s badge so proudly. Jack refused to budge on his stance that it was a necessary evil to remove those that they couldn’t touch through normal means. Gabriel agreed, of course, but they couldn’t make Ana see the point.

“Thanks,” Gabriel said instead as he turned around.

He left the office and wound his way through the base. Ana said that Jack was in meetings, but he couldn’t remember seeing any on his schedule when he’d checked it early that week. Hell, he’d thought that Jack had purposefully cleared his schedule so that he’d have the day off. Now, though, Ana said that he was in meetings all day. Had the UN really wanted to fuck them over that much?

He wanted to punch something, but he knew that would solve nothing. What was the point of throwing a fit when he couldn’t change anything? He and Jack were just pawns in a larger scheme in the mindset of the UN council that controlled Overwatch’s comings and goings. Throwing a fit would just cause them to try to keep him and Jack apart.

He sulked back to his office, huffing and refusing to speak with anyone. He tried to get paperwork done, knowing that it was important to not leave Jack scrambling to defend his ass when the UN decided to actually read what they were having Blackwatch do. He was positive that they never actually read the information that Gabriel painstakingly gathered to organize his mission. They just signed the page and moved on as if it were nothing more than signing a waver so that some stuck up brat could skip basic training and jump straight into military life.

He managed to get through a few important documents before he was distracted by the fact that Jack had abandoned him. He set his datapad down and rubbed at his face, trying not to cry in frustration. It wasn’t fair; this was supposed to be a day where it was just him and Jack and this was absolutely not what he wanted.

He pushed himself to his feet and left the office, heading towards the apartment complex. He might as well go catch a nap before he was all alone for supper. Not that Jack would know any different when he stumbled in at a depressing hours. He pushed the door to the apartment complex open, stomping his way up to the suite he and Jack shared. He punched the passcode in and stepped into the apartment.

He froze, staring at Jack as Jack stabbed a fork into a pot of boiling potatoes. Jack turned to glare at him, pursing his lips into a pout as he slid the stabbed potato back into the pot.

“You weren’t supposed to show up until later,” Jack huffed. “Now the surprise is ruined.”

“S-surprise?” Gabriel spluttered.

“Of course! Happy Anniversary, sweetheart,” Jack smiled. “You didn’t actually think I’d forgotten it, did you?”

“I thought you were in meetings,” Gabriel said as he walked forward.

“Meetings? Is that what Ana told you?” Jack blinked. “Oh, I told her to throw you off the scent, not break your heart! Come here, Gabi.”

Jack set his fork down and opened his arms. Gabriel stumbled into them, snuggling into Jack’s chest. Jack hugged him tightly, running his fingers soothingly through the short strands growing out of his buzzcut.

“I would never forget our anniversary, Gabriel,” Jack murmured. “I love you so much. Go lie down, okay? Supper will be ready when you wake up.”

“I love you,” Gabriel swallowed as he pulled away. “But please, no more surprises, okay?”

“Promise,” Jack nodded. “No more after this one. Maybe a surprise birthday party?”

“Fine, but not something this special,” Gabriel teased.

Jack hissed at him and chased him out of the kitchen, threatening to overcook his steak if he continued talking like that. Gabriel laughed as he went to go get changed out of his work clothing and into his sleepwear. It didn’t matter to him that he was just in a pair of boxers; they were loads comfier than anything else he had. Except maybe Jack’s pants; he seemed to wear them out in all the best places for Gabe to fit in.

When he got up from his nap, he got changed into something presentable for supper, just in case anyone showed up at the door. The apartment smelt amazing and his mouth was watering as he stepped out of the bedroom.

Jack had set candles on the table, dimming the lights so that it looked more romantic. The plates and cutlery that Jack’s mother had gotten them for their wedding were set out on the counter, waiting for the finishing touches of supper. Jack had gotten changed while Gabriel was asleep, swapping out the dirty slacks and tee shirt for jeans and a long-sleeve shirt that didn’t hug him too tightly, but still left no doubt to the size of his muscles.

“Wow,” Gabriel teased as he walked over.

“Take a seat,” Jack smiled at him. “I’ll bring supper.”

“How many people can say that their husband cooked them supper for their anniversary?” Gabriel teased.

“Lots of people,” Jack said as he started piling food onto their plates. “What they can’t say is that they have Morrison Farm food on their plates.”

“Wait, that’s all from your parents’ farm?” Gabriel’s jaw fell open. “Holy shit! How much did it cost to get across the border?”

“I have a ridiculous paycheck, Gabe; it was nothing,” Jack said as he set the plate of food down in front of Gabriel. “Happy Anniversary, Gabriel Morrison.”

“Happy Anniversary, Jack Reyes,” Gabriel smiled in return as he reached up to cup Jack’s face. “You’re the sweetest man I know.”

“You only say that because I smothered your potatoes in gravy,” Jack teased. “I have to let your Mama know that her biscuit recipe turned out amazing. I was so scared it wasn’t going to work in the oven.”

“Hey, don’t doubt the wisdom of an old Mexican recipe,” Gabriel smirked.

“I’ve learned my lesson, don’t worry,” Jack said as he sat down across from Gabriel. “I love you, Gabriel.”

“I love you too, Jack,” Gabriel smiled before he cut into the rare steak and felt drool roll down his face. “Fuck me sideways.”

“I will after supper’s settled,” Jack promised as he stuck green beans into his mouth. “I want you to have a full stomach first.”

“I love you,” Gabriel sighed happily. “You know how to keep me full in all regards.”

Jack grinned at him and winked. Gabriel shivered, doing his best to enjoy his meal while still being excited for what was going to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ana, you had one job and you almost blew it. How rude of you.
> 
> Enjoy the content? Consider buying me a coffee! Go to www.ko-fi.com/megsbf to donate.


	7. Depths of Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel didn't know where he was. He didn't know why these people wanted him. But looking upon the face of that creature chained to the rock, he could almost believe it was fate.

Gabriel was dragged across cold stone, his knees bouncing painfully against every little bump. Whatever his arms were attached to, the people hauling him were damn near ripping them out of their sockets. His head lolled against his chest, straining the muscles that should have been able to hold his head up. Everything hurt, everything ached; where was he? He couldn’t remember anything and he was too exhausted to be scared.

A sharp piece of stone dug into a small space in his knee and he cried out in pain. He was struck hard across the face, the blow throwing his head to the side so that his ear met his shoulder. Dazed, he dangled limply from whatever bar they were hauling him on, watching the dark stone below him slowly go by. When his ears stopped ringing, he managed to lift his head and the breath was stolen from him again.

He was being dragged before a statue ringed in torches. He struggled to classify what he was staring at, settling on what he had seen artwork of a Biblical angel portray. The creature, whatever it was, was carved of ivory and alabaster, chained to a huge boulder. Its spine was curled over the boulder, its too many limbs splayed out and bound like Prometheus to his rocky prison. Long fingers were curled in towards the palm, the wrists arched as if the creature were trying to escape. Intricate cloths were tied around the creature’s torso, not quite a robe, but hiding what would have been where human genitalia would sit. Its head was lolled backwards over the stone, but Gabriel could still see its mouth open in a scream.

“What is that?” he whispered as he raked his eyes over the beautiful and grotesque statue that filled a seven foot radius and almost reached the high ceiling some eleven feet over his head.

He was thrown to the ground just outside the ring of torches. Wailing filled the cavern and it took him an embarrassingly long time to realize that the wailing was actually part of a chant. If there were words, he had never heard anything like them before in his life. They were from some ancient language that had no written or comprehensible way to be learned. He would never, in his life, be able to understand what was being said, but he had a guess what was going on around him.

They were begging the creature for an audience and Gabriel was about to be served up as the main course.

He struggled for a moment, trying to get back to his feet, but he was struck across the back of his head. He dropped like a stone, bouncing his jaw off the ground hard enough to jar his teeth together. Tears danced in his eyes as he stared into the torchlight, wondering when the real pain would begin.

They didn’t leave him waiting for long.

He was dragged forward past the torches to a raised spike seated at the creature’s feet. He whimpered, shaking his head as he was lifted onto his knees. A hand grabbed him by the hair, wrenching his head back so that the person could line his face up with the spike. His head was twisted to the side and then plunged down onto the spike.

It punched up through the soft meat of his cheeks, spearing him in place with his mouth open and his head locked in place to the side. The spike was barbed, the hooked ends pointing downwards so that he couldn’t pull himself free no matter how much he thrashed. He screamed and sobbed, howling his misery for everyone to hear as he tore his cheeks and tongue open trying to get free.

A switch of wood struck his shoulders and his body spasmed. He screamed as the next blow struck him and then broke into sobs as a relentless rhythm was set against his shoulders and back. His knees were bound before a knife started sawing at the back of his thighs, cutting just deep enough to make him bleed but not rupture the muscle. They wanted him to suffer, but they wanted him to last.

“Stop,” he tried to scream around the spike. “Please! I’ll do anything! Please!”

The chanting rose to a crescendo around him, the wailing reaching a height that almost made his ears bleed. He screamed as he was beaten, he sobbed as he was tortured, and then there was blissful silence. He sucked in air, eyes squeezing shut, before innumerable hands settled across his mutilated shoulders.

“What have you done?” a voice whispered. “What have you done?!”

Pain washed through him as the spike in his mouth was shifted. He cried out and that voice, that beautiful, soft voice, screamed. The spike was obliterated, the pieces miraculously missing him and flying far away from him. The bar and chains melted away and he was hoisted up into warm arms.

Warmth spilled through him, cradling him as his blood continued to patter against the ground. A face so big Gabriel felt like a child buried into the side of his neck before he was pulled deeper into the warmth and safety.

“What have you done?” the voice demanded. “You’ve tortured him! You’ve butchered him! You’ve stained the ground with his blood! Why?!”

“We beg for your ear, Great Master,” a voice called. “The rituals, your rituals, called for the blood of a man blessed with your love.”

“So you think,” the voice growled, losing its sweetness and warmth as Gabriel was buoyed up towards a wide chest, “that butchering my darling would give you my attention? You think that by butchering my Gabriel I would listen to your pleas?!”

A screech filled the cavern and Gabriel forced his eyes open. He was bathed in yellow light, the long fingers and hands of the bound creature holding him like spun glass against a powerful chest. He lifted his head, trying to ignore the pain on both sides of his face, and rubbed his cheek against the impossibly warm chest. A hand settled protectively over his head, protecting him from the screech that was making the figures writhe where they were gathered on the other side of the torches.

“YOU WILL RECEIVE NOTHING BUT DEATH FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!” the creature screamed. “YOU HAVE TORTURED THAT WHICH IS MOST IMPORTANT TO ME! YOU HAVE SPILLED HIS INNOCENT BLOOD, SLICED HIS FLESH TO RIBBONS, AND HURT HIM SO DEEPLY HIS SOUL TREMBLES WITH ECHOES! _THERE WILL BE NO QUARTER FOR YOU MONSTERS!_ ”

Gabriel’s face was covered, hiding the scene below as the figures exploded. Gabriel gasped as heat radiated from the creature, a burning fury that passed harmlessly over his skin but destroyed everyone in the cavern. He could hear their dying wails as they were splattered against the ground and walls. He tried to feel sorry for them as the eldritch creature smote them, but a sick sense of satisfaction settled in his gut.

“My Gabriel,” the voice returned to being soft as the heat faded away. “Ssh, ssh; I’m here.”

He was pulled away from the warm chest and cradled by enormous hands. He stared blearily up into the face of the creature, taking in the innumerable blue eyes that stared down at him. Mouths set like scars into the creature’s face opened and closed slowly, filling the cavern with whispers that soothed rather than unnerved. Gabriel managed a weak smile before he lifted his hand.

“I…should know you,” he said. “You care so much for me….”

“You were never supposed to know me, not like you are,” the creature said as its eyes narrowed with pain. “That was what you wanted. You wanted to know life in its beauty. Where you happy? Don’t talk, you’re still bleeding. Think of that life. Think of the things that make you happy.” Its eyes closed. “Tell me about the man that makes your heart soar so completely.”

So Gabriel did. He thought of his parents and his siblings, how happy they made him, how proud they were of him. He thought of his job, boring at times, but fulfilling. He thought of his friends, that rowdy bunch that could be counted on in a pinch and would support him no matter what. He thought of his house, still mortgaged but all his. His and Derek’s.

He smiled as he thought of Derek. He pictured him perfectly, letting the creature watch him from every angle. A warmth spread through him as the creature approved of the man with the warm smile, unsure eyes, but unwavering loyalty and pure love. Tears leaked out of the creature’s eyes as Gabriel showed his hopes and dreams with Derek; growing old together surrounded by the kids they fostered and protected.

“You are happy,” the creature whispered. “I’m so happy, Gabriel. So, so happy.”

“You,” Gabriel started to say before the creature rested a finger against his lips.

“Ssh, just rest,” the creature soothed. “You will be back with your Derek soon. I promise.”

***

“Hey,” Gabriel murmured as he rolled his head towards Derek. “You get the number of the truck that hit me?”

“Gabe!” Derek sat up in his chair and leaned forward. “Gabe, you’re awake!”

“How long’ve I been out?” Gabriel smiled as Derek fussed over him.

“Three days since the police and paramedics hauled you out of that basement,” Derek said as he rubbed his thumb carefully over Gabriel’s cheek. “Oh, honey, I was so scared!”

“Sorry about that,” Gabriel said. “Wasn’t my intention to scare you, love.”

“I know,” Derek smiled before he leaned forward and kissed him. “You were a mess when they brought you in. Thought for sure I was never going to see you wake up.”

“Nah, I’m a tough bastard,” Gabriel chuckled before he reached out and set Derek’s hand over the warmth radiating from his heart. “And I don’t think my guardian angel is going to let me die like an animal.”

“It’s warm,” Derek’s eyes widened. “Gabe…what happened down there?”

“I couldn’t tell you if I wanted to,” Gabriel laughed softly. “Just…know that I was kept safe by someone that loves me. And loves you too.”

Derek smiled as he ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. He leaned forward to kiss his forehead, leaning down to press his cheek against Gabriel’s forehead. They stayed there for a long time, enjoying each other’s company, until a nurse came in to check on him.

***

Derek died first, the unfortunate sufferer of a brain cancer that lingered rather than killing him quickly. Gabriel was with him through it all, ignoring the signs of his own cancer in favour of giving Derek the much needed attention his cancer required. Gabriel last a year before his kidneys finally failed and put him in a hospital bed.

He went faster than Derek did, his body shutting down within a few weeks as his own cancer raced through him. He died with his family around him; nieces, nephews, adopted children, fostered children, their extended families too; and while he had regrets, he wouldn’t change that life for the world.

His eyes opened to darkness and he smiled as he rose. He sought out Derek’s soul in the vastness of existence and let out a happy sigh. He had already been born again, no longer Derek, but just as sweet and kind and loving as ever. He marked Derek’s soul for happiness and turned his attention towards the shy figure staying out of sight.

“Jack,” he called as he slithered forward. “My Jack.”

Jack stepped forward, bowing his head a little as Gabriel approached. Gabriel rested a hand on Jack’s shoulder before his mate threw himself into Gabriel’s arms. They held each other close, nuzzling and chirping as they greeted each other for the first time in decades. Gabriel kissed all of Jack’s mouths, pulling him close so that their many hands could knit together.

“Did he make you happy?” Jack asked.

“He did, just as every mortal does, but they aren’t you, Jack,” Gabriel said as he cupped Jack’s cheek. “They aren’t my twilight.”

Jack smiled up at him and slowly raised his hands to Gabriel’s face. Gabriel nuzzled them, kissing over the palms as blue eyes opened in their center. Gabriel’s tongue wrapped gently around one of Jack’s wrists, holding it close so he slowly opened his chest and stomach.

His teeth settled carefully against Jack’s hips, quietly asking for permission. Jack nodded and pressed closer, pushing his head under Gabriel’s jaw. Gabriel’s jaws opened more, closing around Jack’s torso to hold him as close as physically possible.

“I will always come back to you, Jack,” Gabriel said as he nuzzled his mate. “No matter what. Mortals are good, but they are not you, my love. They never will be.”

“Stay with me a while,” Jack whispered. “I miss you so much when you leave.”

“I won’t leave you for a very, very long time, I promise,” Gabriel soothed.

Jack let out a soft trill of happiness before burrowing into Gabriel’s cavernous body and snuggling close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eldritch abomination husbands~ Gabe likes to slip off to be a mortal from time to time, but Jack doesn't. He always winds up being caught in the most horrific situations; he dies young so many times.
> 
> What a week this has been! It's been so much fun. Thank you everyone fr reading and I hope to see you again!
> 
> Enjoy my content? Consider buying me a coffee! Go to www.ko-fi.com/megsbf to donate.

**Author's Note:**

> What happened to Jack? Not a clue, but he took a pretty massive crack to the noggin. 
> 
> Enjoy the content? Consider buying me a coffee! Go to www.ko-fi/megsbf.


End file.
